


Tear Drops in the Rain

by Sid45ultra



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Depressing, I was struggling with depression, I wrote this over a year ago, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid45ultra/pseuds/Sid45ultra
Summary: When heroes fall everything else seems to slip away with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago when I was struggling with clinical depression. I don't remember writing it, I found it in the notes on my phone. It's just a short blurp I needed to get out of my system at the time.

Garrus remembered the news report when he found out Shepard had died. "Commander Shepard, first human Specter, and galactic hero, died last night in his Vancouver home. While we have yet to confirm the cause of death, it is speculated one of the numerous neural implants used to keep the Commander alive, failed at approximately 11pm triggering a brain aneurism. Physicians have yet to comment as to the exact cause, but have confirmed Commander Shepard is dead." Garrus couldn't quite believe it; he'd seen Shepard not two days ago as he'd boarded a Turian cruiser to return to Paliven. The Commander had been healthy and in high spirits, the war had been officially declared over the week before. They were going to promote Shepard to Admiral with every award and accommodation they could find and possibly a few they made up on the spot. Shepard couldn't have just up and died while sleeping, it wasn't just impossible, it was completely unfair. The Commander had literally died for the cause, come back, and continued to fight even when everyone else had lost hope. Someone like that didn't go out quietly, they went out with a gun in their hand spitting defiance at the enemy. The galaxy needed Shepard as more than an Admiral, but as a symbol of hope and resilience in the worst catastrophe in recorded history. The news has struck Garrus dumb, all he could do was stare at the reporter on the vid as she stood and spoke of Shepard's many accomplishments in front of one of the thousands of war memorials on Earth that had already been erected.   
"Commander Shepard is survived by spouse Kaidan Alenko, who cannot be reached for comment. This loss cannot demoralize us, we must remember Commander Shepard as an example of hope and steadfast resilience in the face of adversity. We have lost a true hero today, but we must move forward. As the Commander once said, Stand strong, stand together."  
Garrus stopped listening as she began to speak of memorial dates already being set and pondering over funeral plans. The Turian blinked slowly, memories of Shepard flitting through his mind, taking down thugs in Chora's Den, wild rides in the Mako, Ilos, the suicide run on the Collector base, the battle for Earth. Every moment precious and yet fleeting, like tear drops in the rain.


End file.
